


Tea cozy

by Nefertiti_22002



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertiti_22002/pseuds/Nefertiti_22002
Summary: A quiet scene between the lovers as Mr Strange makes tea. Takes place in the Darkness.





	Tea cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have run out of ideas for Norrell fics, though not for want to trying. This little scene occurred to me as I was making tea, so I turned it into a drabble. Exactly 100 words, not counting the title.

One afternoon Jonathan was leaning on the kitchen table by the stove. He was heating water for tea and, naturally, reading a book while waiting for it to boil. Gilbert entered and moved wordlessly to him, pressing against him and putting his arms around Jonathan’s waist. He closed his eyes with a quiet sigh.

Jonathan glanced at him. He put his arm around Gilbert’s shoulders and gently hugged him. He resumed his reading—now with a fond smile. Eventually he noticed that the water was boiling fiercely.

Reluctantly he unwound his lover's arms and said, “Would you like some tea?”


End file.
